Madge, Jasmine, Gloria, and Tiffany (Monk)
Madge (Eve Gordon), Jasmine (Susane E. Lee), Gloria Morales (Cathy Cahlin Ryan), and Tiffany Preston (Abby Walker) are villainesses from "Mr. Monk Goes to the Bank," episode 6.12 of Monk (airdate January 18, 2008). They were tellers at West Bay Trust, which was robbed in the episode. All four women, along with fellow teller Leon Harrison and bank president Peter Crawley, were interviewed by Leland Stottlemeyer regarding the robbery, which saw the four of the tellers and Crawley describe the robber as a Russian in a green hooded sweatshirt. Jasmine was not present during the interview, as she was shot (non-fatally) by the robber during the heist. Adrian Monk went undercover as a guard at the bank, and his and Natalie Teeger's investigation led to Crawley being suspected of robbing his own bank, with the suspicions increasing after it was discovered that Crawley bought a new Jaguar. Crawley was later found shot to death in the trunk of his new car, and after realizing that the stolen money and other goods were in a safe deposit box at the bank, Monk returned with Natalie, Stottlemeyer, and Randy Disher, with Madge letting them in late that evening. Monk explained Crawley's role in the robbery, leading to Madge allowing the quartet inside the vault to inspect one of the boxes. After Madge left to retrieve the key, however, Monk noticed six toothpicks inside a wastebasket, with one of them shorter than the others, and later instructed the others to leave the vault, as he had figured out the truth about the robbery. At that moment, Madge turned heel and sealed the quartet inside the vault, as she saw Monk's discovery on a surveillance camera. Madge was officially revealed as a villainess who was in on the robbery, but as Monk revealed following Madge's heel turn, all of the tellers were conspirators. As it turned out, Crawley and the five tellers colluded to rob their own bank, with each teller having a different role. Regarding the female tellers, Madge portrayed the villainous masked Russian, Gloria closed the blinds to cover up their actions, and Tiffany (the most recently hired of the group) shut off the alarm. As for Jasmine, she had to do the hardest job: she was the one who had to be shot. The six conspirators drew toothpicks to decide who had to be shot to make their act look genuine, and Jasmine drew the short straw, leading to the evil Madge shooting her in the shoulder. Regarding Crawley's murder, he was killed due to breaking a pact to not spend their ill-gotten money until the heat died down, and it was uncovered that he was shot with the same gun used in the robbery, giving the suggestion that Madge committed the murder. After the group was rescued, the villainesses (along with Leon) were all arrested for their roles in the robbery. Trivia *Eve Gordon later appeared as the evil Joy Meyers on Supernatural. *Abby Walker was credited as Abby Pivaronas in her role, her very first acting role. Gallery Villainous_Tiffany.png|Tiffany shutting off the alarm Evil Madge.png|Madge in her villainous disguise Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested